Fever Dahvie x Jayy
by jahvie
Summary: I decided to break in my fanfiction account and post this. Jahvie smut. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if you didn't, i haven't written smut in months. I also have it on my deviantart account, miss-bipolar. sorry for the weird category, they don't have very good categories on here unfortunately.


Jayy's pov

I rolled my eyes as he moved around on stage, fucking whoring himself out to random girls, even pulling one up on stage to make out with for a few seconds. THAT pissed me off. I used to be the person he would make out with on stage. I used to be the one he brought back to his bunk and had amazing rough sex with, the one he would be so loud with that sometimes his voice would be ruined for a couple days or more. The one who kissed him so passionately for so long that his lips would be swollen for hours, too.

But now that was random girls, and the occasional girlfriend. The amazing "friends with benefits" thing we had going for almost a year had slowly fizzled and died. We were still best friends, of course, but we hadn't even drunkenly made out in ten months. You would think I would be used to it by now, but I wasn't. I still lusted after him, as much as I had back then. Maybe even more. That saying about not realizing what you had until it's gone? So fucking true.

I had dated a couple times since then, and even been in love. The guys were great, but they weren't him. He was something special. He was everything.

Back then, when we were doing it, I had wanted him to be mine. But that, like the burning lust and the constant feeling that I wanted to get off, no matter how many times I jerked myself off, thinking about his hand on my dick, had increased. By a lot. Back then, I could've pretended that I was his lover, not just a fuck buddy. I could fool myself for days sometimes.

But then the on stage kissing had dwindled, and the pretend on stage blow jobs, and the real blow jobs, and the lazy, sleepy morning sex, and the hard, rough sex in the cramped bunks, and the romantic love-making sessions, when quiet music would play and we would start the night out with actual wine instead of beer and jack daniel's. Those nights had been my favorites, tied only with those times when i was fucking him so hard he was writhing under me, screaming my name and begging shamelessly at the top of his lungs for harder, faster, more.

Sometimes I wondered if he missed it as much as I did, sometimes I hoped that the girls he dated were an attempt to fill some gap that not having sex with me had left.

I would find some excuse to make him stay in the bus with me for a few minutes tonight. It wouldn't be hard. Then I would tease him as much as I could so he absolutely had to get off before he went anywhere. I had done it before, just not in awhile. I was fucking looking forward to it. He wouldn't be able to resist me, I hoped. After all, wasn't my hand or mouth better than his own hand? Wouldn't my dick be better than any toy or his own fingers, if it came to that, you know.

The concert was taking forever. I knew we were playing longer sets this tour, but it seemed like this was longer than usual. It was just the anticipation, of course. But still, it was killing me. I definitely wasn't singing as well as usual, not that i cared tonight.

Finally we were finished, and I snuck out of the back of the venue. Normally I would meet the fans. Usually I did it, because I liked doing it. Fans were what kept me going. That, and Dahvie. Ugh.

Anyway, I had my plan put together. I told the crew as politely as I could to stay away from the bus for a few hours, making something up about doing some songwriting thing with Dahvie and needing absolute quiet.

When everything was ready, I lay in wait.

Dahvie's pov.

I missed Jayy when I went out to meet fans. Maybe he wasn't feeling well, that had to be the only explanation. He loved the fans as much as I did. I didn't have time to worry about him though, because the next fan jumped on me, and I had about 1,000 tits to sign tonight.

I hugged the last squealing fan goodbye. "Take care, sweetheart," I said and waved as she skipped away.

I walked to the bus, which appeared to be empty. Weird. Jayy had told me he wanted to talk to me about something. Oh well.

I walked towards my bedroom area at the end of the bus and opened the door. Sprawled across my bed was the deliciously naked form of Jayy. He was lazily stroking his cock, and his eyes were full of lust.

I ran my eyes over his beautiful form, savoring the seconds before I would have to awkwardly back out and shut the door and pretend I didn't want him as much as I did.

"Hey Dahves," he moaned hotly.

I was rock hard it now. Fuck. Hopefully he wouldn't notice. I knew he didn't like me as much as I liked him, that was why I had stopped forcing myself on him ten months ago.

"H-hi…" I whimpered a little. Fuuuck.

"Fancy seeing you here, eh?" He grinned. "I'm going to cum soon. It will feel amazing, of course. But what would be more amazing would be being inside you, hitting that spot that makes you wild with pleasure every single time, watching you writhe underneath me and screaming until your voice goes hoarse, feeling you tighten around me and then coming at the same time. I miss my little whore. Mmm."

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. "God," I groaned loudly, and started undressing. I slid into bed next to him and he rolled me underneath him immediately, before crushing my lips with his in a forcefully passionate kiss that had me gasping for air within a few seconds.

He lowered his mouth to my neck and started kissing my there, working his lips slowly up to my ear and nibbling on it just enough to drive me a little insane. "I like where this is going," he laughed a little, but it sounded like a low growl because it was so thick with need.

I moved his lips back to my mouth and he asked for entrance with his tongue, which he was immediately granted, of course. We made out for a few minutes but both of our leaking erections needed attention.

He rocked his hips down against mine and purred in my ear. I pulled his lips back to mine and thrusted up. The friction was wonderful. I had missed it so much. I had missed all of this so much. He stopped kissing me and held a couple fingers to my lips.

"Suck them, slut. Put a lot of spit on them because we aren't using lube."

I moaned inwardly. I loved it rough. The pain somehow intensified the pleasure. He reached under me and slid one finger past the tight ring of muscle. He moved it around and I hissed a little at the burn, but he lowered his mouth to my dick and took enough in his mouth to distract me.

He moved another finger inside slowly and scissored them carefully. He added a third and the burn made me tense a little, but he took more of my dick into his mouth and worked it a little faster.

He pressed all three of his fingers against my prostate and i gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure and thrust myself down harder, but he only responded by removing his fingers. I grunted at the sudden empty feeling.

He grinned wickedly at me. "I'm going to take you on your back so I can watch you scream, bitch."

He then proceeded to bury himself fully inside me with one thrust, and he hit my prostate dead on. I fucking saw stars. I screamed a few choice profanities.

Jayy's pov

He was so tight. It was so fucking perfect, even more perfect than i remembered. His voice would be ruined tomorrow for sure. He looked so beautiful underneath me, grasping at the bedsheets, needing something to hold on to because the pleasure was too much to handle.

His beautiful eyes were closed and his mouth was open, letting out silent moans and hot gasps and occasional profanities.

I reached down and started moving my hand along his cock, jerking him off as fast as my thrusts. He came all over my hand, muscles clenching around my dick, and I came a few seconds after, filling him to the brim with my seed.

I collapsed onto him and kissed him sloppily for a second before rolling off.

I gave him a minute to catch his breath and let the last tremors of his orgasm subside.

"Dahvie, I have something to tell you."

"You better not have AIDS you fucker." He glared at me in kind of a playful sort of way.

"No. Guess what."

"What?"

"I love you."

He kissed me on the cheek. "Guess what. I love you too."

I smiled and pulled him into my arms and ran my hand through his fluffy rainbow colored hair that I loved. He yawned and his breathing slowed and became deeper. I kissed his cheek. "Night baby," I said and fell asleep too, with what i'm sure was a very goofy smile on my face.


End file.
